The rain will not fall
by AnimeRabbit
Summary: Squalo has always been loyal to Xanxus, but Xanxus took advantage of that and Squalo can't take it anymore. XS Slight OOC. Warning: Vulgar languages.
1. Chapter 1

"A/N: This was a story I made specifically on January 29, 2015. I found it and thought "I should upload it"...cause i felt like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

It tasted like metallic iron the red liquid that was slowly running down on the corner of my mouth...the impact of his fist on my face was still aching...

I rub off the liquid with my clutched hand facing downwards,

"Tch."

...as I flinched at the pain I caused to myself for touching the wound. I'm already blocks away from him, I couldn't handle it anymore... I know he doesn't love me and he was forced to be with me. However, I can't hold on to that 'Little to Nothing' chance of him feeling the same way as I do -cause there was NEVER a chance.

I'm dripping wet from the rain since now I'm walking after I sprinted away from that mans house. Rain is drenching everything, from the top of my silver hair to the socks within my leather black boots. I didn't have anytime to waste, I WAS desperate in leaving; or else I would be unable to leave at all.

We were fine, HE was fine... at the beginning. I don't know what happened but... He suddenly lost it. It's like he changed drastically every time we meet. I would barge in his office and he would always throw me either the glass he was drinking on or the bottle...most of the time those two still has alcohol inside.

The truth is...I think it started at that time...but the problem was my feelings. I wasn't hiding it or anything and I wasn't Hoping that he'll accept it or anything... But he used that against me and he started this relationship I never hoped would actually happen in a million years...actually I'm more like the best choice than some whores who might have caught some unknown disease, plus I'm not a woman who gets pregnant and he can do whatever he wants without worrying that I might break...cause I am a man.

Ahh...thinking about it is so painful my tears won't even come out. But water still falls down from my face...

"Its cold..."

I shivered as a sudden air passed by. Well, of course its cold since its in mid October and winter is coming soon...

Sigh...now my plans with the baby officers and Luss for Christmas are going to waste.

I too wanted to celebrate with him, but he changed and he doesn't care about anything any...SERIOUSLY... I think it really started at that time.

At that moment, on the silent road that he was walking, a group of cars (that is clearly over speeding) was driving close to the silver headed man. When suddenly...

Splash!

.

.

.

.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

He started pacing around the side walk cursing everything including the lone dandelion in mid of October, waving his arm that includes an attached sword.

"I can't believe those bastards...I...just...I just..."

The man stopped moving and a sudden silence occurred that's when the cold air passed by again.

"...He can't seriously still be pissed off about that incident...can he?...but that was last year and...and..." He said more silently as if he was talking to himself.

Suddenly water finally build up under his eyelids and his mouth quivered a little after remembering what happened. That's when he couldn't control his feet and they crossed paths and he tripped. Directly hitting his chin on the concrete.

"...shit..ugh.."

He tried standing up, pushing his body up starting from his elbows, he then bended his knees but ...stopped. He rolled over to his back instead and laid down on the street and stared on the sky as the rain continually drips on his face. He made a pained face as he remembers what happened again and placed his whole arm across his face and made a small whimper.

Some time passed...and he fell asleep on the street.

A car stopped and a blond man stepped out of the car and started walking straight to the silver haired man lying on the ground. Another man comes out of the car...

"Boss..." He says to the blond.

The blond man raised his arm.

"Its okay Romario..." He replies to reassure his companion. Then his companion nods in acknowledgment.

If he wasn't tired from his travel then the sudden presence of the blond man would have woken him up, but that was not the case.

Then the blond man bends beside the lying man to take a closer look on the silver haired man.

That's when he was taken aback he saw a tear fall down on the side of his eyes.

.

.

.

.

"...What happened...Squalo..?"

* * *

-to be continued-

* * *

A/N: Its short because it's meant to show a present situation. The next chapter would be Xanxus' POV and then the reason as to why they got into the fight...it might be long...i don't know...we'll see. keep reading if it interest you...however, its not my fault if you don't like it.

RR...just for some ideas or thoughts you guys may have about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heey! i know nobody really reads this but...I'm uploading a chapter. Yay! cause I'm bored...sooo...ya.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

"Vooooiiiii!"

The scream can be heard from every corner of the Varia mansion. This woke up every officers, including the boss- Xanxus.

"Tsk.." was the only sound xanxus was able to let out after waking up from that loud cry.

Seconds after screaming, squalo then barges in xanxus' office. He was then greeted with a glass of tequila.

"Voi! ...What the fuck...Xanxus!"

Xanxus grunted as he sat up. He glares at squalo, as if telling him to shut up. This was like a routine to them.

"...shut up Bitch..I have a head ache." Squalo's brow twitched.

He let it go though, and continued to walk close to Xanxus. He has a folder with documents in his hand, and he roughly threw it on Xanxus table.

Xanxus looked up to squalo then looked at the folder. It said "Top Secret" written across the folder.

"Hmph...And what's this?" He looks up at squalo again, waiting for a reply. He leaned back on his chair with a grunt.

"...a mission...from the vongola kid.." Squalo replied. Xanxus then opens the folder and skims through the files. Right after, he closes the folder and throws it at the edge of the table in front of him as if to hand the folder back to Squalo.

" give it to levi and his shitty officers" Xanxus ordered. Then grabs another glass of tequila. Squalo stood there for a while staring at Xanxus drinking. He then hurriedly grabs the folder after receiving a look of "what the fuck are you still doing here?" by Xanxus, then immediately walks out the room.

* * *

The Varia's baby officers are already in the dining room table eating, and lussaria is in the kitchen cooking some pancakes.

"Bel-senpai~ that's my pancake" Fran exclaimed monotonally to Bel as he guzzles Fran's pancake.

"Shishishishi~ the prince is merely helping the Froggy finish his food 'cause he's taking so long to eat it." Bel replied, as he attempts to grab more pancakes from Fran's plate.

" it's not my fault that you finished yours in seconds. My speed is totally normal, you idiotic senpai." Fran insisted monotonally, as he grabs his plate and runs away from Bel with it. Bel stands up with his fork and charges after Fran, and they started running around the dining room. Fran bumped into a couple of vases, and Bel jumped on top of the table and dropped lussuria's expensive porcelain plates.

"Voi!...what the fuck is going on?" Squalo asked as he walked in the dining room. He sees the broken plates and vases. He looks at the two people who caused this, Fran is on top of the counter with one hand holding the plate and Bel's face on the other. In the other hand, Bel is standing on a chair pulling Fran's shirt as his face is being pushed away.

They both immediately disperse and landed on separate sides of the room, both are pointing at the other and in unison explained to squalo how it's the other's fault. Of course, squalo can't keep up with their explanation and silenced them with a...

"VOII!...shut up! You. Fran." Squalo points at Fran.

" Bel-senpai was trying to eat my pancake so I ran and he kept following me." Fran explained as he shows the plate he's still holding.

"...what pancake?" Squalo asked.

Both Fran and Bel looked at Fran's plate and saw that the pancake is gone...

Fran was making a blank face but his eyes was slightly wider and Bel made a "Tsk." sound.

Squalo just groaned at them and noticed Lussuria walking out of the kitchen, and looks down...

" Kyaaaahhh... No... my porcelain plates..my China vases! No!.." Lussuria excalimed. Then Lussuria looks up and glares at the two baby officers and they both immediately ran behind Squalo.

Squalo sighed as he places his hand at his face.

* * *

Levi comes in looking for a certain someone who happens to not be present in the moment, and immediately sulked as he walks towards his seat. That's when he notices that the two Varia members right in front of him have bumps on their heads. His was about to-

"Don't ask." Bel and Fran said in unison.

The whole table was in silence.

Squalo who already sat, then throws the folder beside Levi's plate, then Levi looks up and down at the folder and Squalo. His mouth twitched-

" Don't ask." Squalo said. Then Levi looks away and grumbles by himself. That's when Xanxus walks in the dining room. He looks around and notices that everyone are there, and grunts as he walks to his seat.

Lussuria notices that Xanxus is there so he hurried and flipped the last pancake on the serving plate.

Everyone were eating pancakes except Xanxus, since he only eats meat -and Tequila. Bel started stealing Fran's pancake, and then Fran runs away with it again. However, this time they were told specifically to leave the dinning room.

After they left, Xanxus was done with his meat and left immediately. Levi left after him. So now, Squalo and Lussaria were left behind.

Lussaria kept staring at Squalo the whole time, as if he could read Squalo's head.

"What's bothering you, Squa-chan?" Lussaria asked.

Squalo just replies with a look.

Lussaria sighs.

"You know that this will never get any better..." Lussuria mentions to Squalo about his relationship with Xanxus.

"You know that a relationship with him is non-existent. He only has two relationships: You're either a subordinate or a foe" Lussuria added.

Squalo sighed.

He looks at Xanxus' chair, and Lussuria.

Squalo sighs again.

"I know." He replies.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for now... when i feel bored which will happen again, i will definitely upload...soo.**

 **thanks for reading and Rn'R. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay so...here's the third chapter...and thanks for reading so far...i appreciate it. I'm just doing this for fun... so i do know it's not the best. That there are errors in my grammar...hehe..anyways...here it is...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

 _Ugh._

 _I cant feel anything._

 _I mean literally._

 _It hurts to move._

 _Where am i? how'd i get here?_

 _ah. Even with my eyes closed i can tell its very bright._

 _ugh. My head hurts._

That Xanxus, I bet he fucked up my face again. Squalo slowly clenches his left shoulder to his elbows, then he slowly lifts his sword hand. The weight of it gives a little challenge for Squalo, but still he was able to lift it up.

 _Seems like i can move them fine, it doesnt feel like i broke it or anything...phew._

He then does the same thing to his right arm, starting form clenching his shoulder to his elbow. He then bends it while clenching his fingers open and close. He slowly bends his elbow, reaching for his chin to try and move his jaw...however the pain was too unbearable.

"tsk."

 _Okay I broke my face_

Suddenly Squalo _twitches_ to react on a presence, and a movement was heard across the room from him. Squalo winced in pain and he regretted the action afterward...in split second he cursed the figure and everyone he love.

" Ah. Are you awake now, Squalo?" yawned by an annoyingly familiar voice.

 _Ugh. It's making my head hurt even more._

Trying to withstand the pain, Squalo tries to look away and turns on his side. It's just so he can get as far away as he can from the voice.

" Oh. Don't force yourself. You're temperature just went down. If you over work yourself, it could go back up." The annoyingly familiar voice said.

Squalo grumbles, but follows anyways.

 _Bucking Horse._

"What happened to you Squalo? I just found you lying on a highway on my way home from the Headquarters" Dino said as he went to grab the empty pitcher to refill more water.

 _Why does he always do this?_

 _I mean...he saved me again. I told him before to just leave me to die at the ring war in the past._

"Did you know that the weather outside is pouring heavily..."

 _Sigh._

 _I'm soooo tired._

"...Romario then took out the fire..."

 _I just want to go back to sleep._

 _I just want to leave this God forsaken place._

"Urgh." Was the only thing that came out of Squalo's mouth as ge slowly drifts off to sleep.

" What?...what was it squalo? Do you need help? Do you-?...Squalo...? Squalo?"

Heavy Breathing.

" ...asleep?"

Dino sighs with a relief, as he places the pitcher and glass of water on the side table. He stares at Squalo breathing and reaches closer to tuck him in. Dino looks at Squalo's face and smiles.

"..xus...Xanxus.."

Dino's eyebrows creases. He reaches Squalo's head and started caressing his hair.

" What do you see in him...Squalo?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry...i know it's short but i needed to get this out before the next chapter comes out soo... Also, i mentioned to one of my reviewers that this chapter would be what happened to Xanxus and Squalo...I lied. It's the next chapter...I PROMISE!**

 **Please forgive me...Rn'R.**


End file.
